1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder suitable for use in photographing an object whose shape or surface attribute is known in order to acquire a camera parameter, a marker presentation member, and a presentation method of a positioning marker for calibration photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
To carry out correct three-dimensional measurement, a calibration board (pattern) whose shape is known has heretofore been photographed to calculate an inner parameter of an optical system. As one example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-202122, a mode has been proposed in which the calibration board (pattern) and the optical system are disposed on the same parallel rails to maintain predetermined relative positions when photographing the calibration board (pattern).